dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Fatigue
The Fatigue System, shortened as simply FTG, is a system introduced into Dragon Nest to control the active gameplay time of a player. In this system, dungeon runs consume fatigue points, also abbreviated as FTG, and a character whose FTG becomes 0 will have its drop rates and experience gain diminished. The Fatigue System currently implemented in Dragon Nest SEA is a hybrid version of the original FTG System implemented in the Chinese servers of Dragon Nest and had replaced the Altea Blessing Points system previously put into effect during the early days of the SEA servers. Origin The Fatigue System was a system implemented by the Chinese government to prevent players from spending many hours playing online games and to stop gaming addiction, which was reported to have caused deaths and related crimes in China. In response to this campaign by the government, most Chinese gaming firms integrate a system which allows the control of gameplay time, which includes the removal of in-game reward mechanisms after reaching a particular period of gameplay, which Shanda Interactive Entertainment, the publisher of Dragon Nest in China, implemented as their version of the FTG System. The FTG System originally used by China was also planned to be implemented in the SEA server, but due to the negative criticisms from most players, Cherry Credits, the publisher of Dragon Nest in Southeast Asia, modified the mechanics of the FTG System to give rise to the hybrid FTG System now implemented in Dragon Nest SEA. Background The hybrid FTG system allows players to enjoy the boosted base drop rate in dungeon runs until one's FTG runs out. When a character's FTG becomes 0, completing dungeons would be impractical due to the sharp decrease in drop rate and experience gained. Although it is still possible to enter dungeons with 0 FTG, players cannot be invited to daily quest parties and they cannot enter the Daily Quest Stage. A character has a maximum capacity of 2500 FTG, comprising of 1500 daily FTG that is reset daily at 9 AM (GMT+8) and 1000 weekly FTG that is reset every Saturday at 9 AM (GMT+8). The FTG is not shared between characters. Each character can utilise both daily and weekly FTG separately. Weekly FTG is only utilised after daily FTG has been completely depleted. Consumption FTG is consumed upon entry into a dungeon. The FTG consumption values apply regardless of difficulty of dungeon and is based on the character's level. * Level 1 to 59: 6 FTG * Level 60 to 79: 24 FTG * Level 80 to 95: 140 FTG 10% fewer FTG will be consumed from if he/she: * is in a party of two or more people * is a Master entering dungeons with an Apprentice after 5 dungeon entries weekly No FTG will be consumed if he/she: * is a Master entering a dungeon with an Apprentice, up to 5 dungeon entries weekly * is entering a nest * is entering Hero's Battlefield * is entering an event area * is entering Wonderful Theme Park Recovery Other than the daily and weekly FTG reset, daily FTG can be recovered via several methods. However, care should be taken as excess FTG exceeding the daily capacity of 1500 cannot be stored and will be lost. Weekly FTG cannot be manually recovered. Available daily: * Gain 3 likes in the same day to recover 150 FTG. ** FTG will be awarded immediately on the 3rd 'Like' received regardless of current FTG level. ** This cannot occur more than once daily. * Use Fatigue Recovery Potion to recover 100 FTG ** Up to 2 potions can be used daily. Available every Friday: * Visit the Hot Spring to recover 100 FTG every 5 minutes, up to 700 FTG. See also *ABP (Altea Blessing Points) System Further reading *Article on online gaming in the People's Republic of China in Wikipedia. Accessed November 3, 2012. Category:Game Features Category:Game Mechanics Category:Terminology